omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sackboy
|-|Sackboy= |-|Alternate Sackboy= |-|Alternate Sackboy II= |-|Sackgirl= |-|Alternate Sackgirl= |-|Alternate Sackgirl II= Character Synopsis Sackboy 'is the mascot of LittleBigPlanet and is also the main protagonist of the series. He is part of a race of small people called Sackpeople, who are imbued with the power to create and imaginate things. Sackboy are part of The Alliance and have the goal to stop any being who threatens LittleBigPlanet. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A ''' '''Verse: '''LittleBigPlanet '''Name: '''They go by many names but Sackboy is the common name given to the entity. Other aliases they go by are Boysack, Sack Thing, Cloth Kid, Sackronaut and many others '''Gender: '''Varies. As Sackboy, they are male but as Sackgirl, they are female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sackperson, The Silent Friend, The Little Morsel '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Should to have profiency in every weapon and item in the game, whether it be offense or for terrain), Hand to Hand Combatant (Shown to be pretty skilled when it comes to physical combat), Small Size (Type 0; Canonically only 7cm), Flight (Creative Mode gives Sockboy the natural ability to fly.), Creation (Capable of creating virtually anything he desires , so long he can think of it according to The Narrator. Can create a variety of materials), Existence Erasure (Has the ability to erase things from reality at his leisure), Matter Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation (Has the ability to create materials, in addition to changing their very foundation, of which are the make-up of living things in LittleBigPlanet. This even extends to Anti-Matter , which is the opposite of material), Fire Manipulation (Hazards such as fire are under the control of Sackboy and he can easily create it), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of generating electricity and adding it to his levels ), Plasma Manipulation (Able to create plasma, of which vaporizes those who touch it instantly ), Smoke Manipulation (Capable of creating Horrible Gas, which is so potent, it kills people on contact), Time Manipulation (Has the power to stop, slow or even rewind time), Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Animates The Sackbots, which are inanimate bots that Sackboy has free control over in terms of how they act), Power Bestowal and Nullification (Has the ability to deploy and remove powerups), Immortality (Type 4; Through checkpoints, Sackboy is capable of ressurecting himself infinitely), Sound Manipulation (Capable of creating speakers that emit sound effects or noise ), Reality Warping (Creative Mode gives Sackboy free governance over the world and the envirnoment surrounding it ), Telekinesis (Can use the Popit Cursor to move and reposition objects), Physics Manipulation (Can alter the laws of physics and how they function at will. This is even confirmed by Smith when he states ''"we use a custom physics solution"), Invisibility (Can make things invisible, and make visible things visible), Explosion Manipulation (Has the ability to induce explosions at will. Also can achieve this through bombs and explosives) *Sackboy has resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Time Manipulation (None of these can effect Sackboy whilst he is in Creative Mode) 'Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level '(LittleBigPlanet Karting, Sackboy was able to defeat The Trash Monster,who created an explosion with the magnitude 4.27 Tenatons of TNT. In LittleBigPlanet 2, Sackboy defeated The Negativitron, who should be vastly superior to The Trash Monster and upon defeat he created multiple creations the size of planets. Capable of sparring with fellow Alliance memebers, who can harm him) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Consistently navigates ships such as The Pod, which can easily travel to other planets and inter-planetary distances at a speed of 3.3c. Defeated Negativitron, who casually travels between planets in order to consume them. Has the ability to outpace Alliance members who can pilot the Huge Spaceship, which travels planets at fast speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman 'normally, '''Class M '''with Grabinator 'Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class '(His attacks are capable of harming other alliance memebers, whom of which have no issue harming Sackboy themselves. Also destroyed The Trash Monster, who created an explosion of such level) 'Durability: Dwarf Star Level '(Survived the explosion of the Trash Monster, which was this power. Also survived the destruction of The Negativitron, who's death caused the birth of many planets and constructs the size of worlds) 'Stamina: Very High Range: 'Standard Melee Range without items. Several meters with items. Planetary to Stellar with Creative Mode Powers 'Intelligence: Super Genius. Sackboy has been considered one of the most creative beings in existence. He has shown the ability to build and create large and complex machinery, and even robots that can think for themselves. He should be as smart as Newton , who has created a dimensional teleporter. Was able to fight the Negativitron, who is the physical embodiment of all negative emotions. Sackboy should be as smart as memebers of the Alliance. All of which are incredibly smart and skilled builders and such. Sackboy is skilled enough to take on hoards of baddies, robots, and monsters that tower over him. Defeated the Collector, Negativitron, and the Trash Monster. He has won multiple races and battles in different types of cars. Weaknesses: '''Naive to some degree Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *Jetpacks: Just as the name says, they’re jetpacks. *Paintinator: Gun that shoots paint bullets. *Grappling Hook: A grappling hook that can attach to objects. *Grabinator: Gauntlets that significantly increase Sackboy’s strength, allowing him to pick up and throw large objects. *Creatinator: A helmet-mounted cannon that creates and launches objects. *Pumpinator: A gun that can both suck in air and spray it out. *Blink Ball: A cannon that shoots a ball, teleporting Sackboy to wherever the ball lands. *Hook Hat: Attaches to lines, allowing Sackboy to slide on rails. *Boost Boots: Rocket boots that can launch Sackboy in any direction. *Illuminator: A glorified flashlight. *Brain Crane: Allows Sackboy to move objects with telekinesis *Hero Cape: A cape that allows Sackboy to glide in midair. *Hoverboard: A hoverboard that can skate up walls. *Weaponator: A weapon with a variety of forms, including: Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Popit '(With this Sackboy can change how he looks, place stickers and decorations, duplicate, resize, move, and detatch objects. He can also mess with gravity, manipulate the matter of objects, create sounds, manipulate fog, darkness and light, change the background and create stuff. With this, he can basicallly do anything he wants.) *'Sack Pocket '(This pocket allows Sackboy to have access to a majority of his weapons and tools) *'Costume Clash '(Originating in Playstation All Stars, this makes Sackboy turn into Parrappa the Rappa, Nathan Drake, or Cole McGraff. With these jumps and attacks with the characters respected weapons.) *'Coal Catastrophe '(Originating in Playstation All Stars, this lets Sackboy summon a huge row of burning coals to plant right on top of his enemies.) *'Prize Bubble Bonus '(Originating in Playstation All Stars, this lets Sackboy put everyone in the surrounding area in bubbles. Once he collects them, he kills them instantly.) *'Create Mode '(With this Sackboy can practically do anything he wants. Such as make anything, manipulating matter, create stuff, pausing, rewinding, and fast forwarding time itself.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Mascots Category:Males Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Iconic Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Small Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Physics Benders Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 5